


The Wedding

by That_Us3l3ss_Lesbian (orphan_account)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Supercorp oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/That_Us3l3ss_Lesbian
Summary: This is my first public fan fiction, I don't know if its any good, but I tried. They might be a little out of character, sorry if so. Any criticism is welcome, Im always trying to improve.





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first public fan fiction, I don't know if its any good, but I tried. They might be a little out of character, sorry if so. Any criticism is welcome, Im always trying to improve.

The bridal march begins and all conversations in the room cease. I stand proudly at the altar and time seems to slow as she enters the room, her blonde hair curls perfectly around her shoulders and seems to make her glow in the colorful sunlight coming in through the church windows. Her white dress seems to flow like a gentle river behind her. She adjusts her glasses and smiles radiantly at me and it feels like i'm glowing, I smile back at her elatedly. She links her arm with Jeremiah's and time resumes its normal speed. She practically bounces down the aisle like an excited golden retriever. Jeremiah lets go of her arm and she comes to stand across from me, she smiles brightly.  
“You look beautiful, Kara” I say, smiling Happily.  
Everything flashes white and I'm in the dressing room with her twenty minutes before her wedding in my bridesmaid dress, helping her get ready.  
“Thanks, Lena. You look beautiful too.” she says, smiling back at me in the mirror. I give her my best fake smile and finish zipping the dress.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. If its not good, please tell me why so I can try to fix it and make it better. Sorry its a little short.


End file.
